Various attempts to produce meaningful analytics of electrical properties of materials have resulted in development of systems and methods that are usable in particular instances for particular purposes but that are not suitable or optimized for, e.g., ascertaining a spatial profile of electrical or dielectric properties of the materials. Due to various shortcomings of the prior art, new technologies need to be developed to increase the quality of analytical methodologies available to geologists, security professionals, and government officials, among others.